


What Happens in Rome...

by Amonae, antigrav_vector, MassiveSpaceWren, sleepyoceanprince (fynndin), Veldeia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fanart, Gladiator!Bucky, Gladiator!Steve, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-Established Relationship, Rome - Freeform, Threesome, sword puns, vacation adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/pseuds/Amonae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/pseuds/sleepyoceanprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: Steve and Bucky go for a run in Rome and end up kind of accidentally breaking Twitter. And much of the rest of the internet. And Tony can't resist dragging them back to their hotel room.





	1. antigrav_vector - Steve POV

**Author's Note:**

> So. It's been a while in actually getting posted, but several of us from the CAP-IM IRC chat had a chance to meet IRL in Rome a few months ago, and this collab is the result. We happened to have three writers and three artists, which means we ended up doing what was effectively a mini-remix event done in real-time, as follows:
> 
> Authors: antigrav_vector (Steve POV), Veldeia (Tony POV) & Amonae (Bucky POV & Smut)
> 
> Art collabs happened by handing each pic on to the next artist after doing sketch/lineart/color. The last art is a little extra that happened accidentally. Totally.
> 
> Arts: Sleepyoceanprince, MassiveSpaceWren & Mr. Domon
> 
> And, yes, this does contain references to real life things that happened to us that week in Rome. Some of which are linked, because we found them in the internet later.
> 
> All fic parts have been beta read by the lovely [Dapperanachronism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperanachronism).

Waking up was an exercise in patience anytime he traveled. It was difficult enough when he knew where he was, and traveling only made that worse.

Steve rubbed at his eyes and stretched, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped tightly in blankets. A beat later, as he woke more fully, he realized that he'd stolen all the blankets in his sleep. Again. Tony was going to tease him about being a Steve-burrito once he woke up, as he always did.

The next thought that struck him was that this was the first true vacation he'd been on… possibly ever, and getting to have Tony and Bucky with him without having to worry about the disasters that might hit New York was something he'd been looking forward to for months.

Bucky muttered something unintelligible and rolled over just far enough to sling an arm around his blanketed waist, making Steve grin. He still couldn't quite believe that Tony and Bucky had agreed to this arrangement. Bucky had always been very possessive of him, and Tony, it turned out, was very much the same.

They were in Rome, with the intentions of staying for a week, because Tony had insisted they needed to see the world they had saved once in the 40s and continued saving in the modern era they had unintentionally ended up in. Bucky had agreed very quickly, and turned to Steve hopefully. That had been enough to make him give in. Bucky didn't ask for things often.

"Go back to sleep," Tony grumbled at him. "You're thinking too loud."

"Too late, I'm awake," he replied dropping a kiss on Tony's forehead without bothering to do more than push himself up on one elbow. "I'm going for a run."

Tony groaned, and frowned at him. "Too early."

Bucky huffed at them and sat up with a quiet groan. "You idiots are ridiculous. Steve, get your ass out of bed if you're going."

Well used to Bucky's gruff attitude, meantime, neither of them reacted to his tone. Steve chuckled at him and untangled himself from the blankets before he shifted to avoid Bucky and rolled to his feet, then offered Bucky a hand up. His lover accepted it, and then they were rummaging in their luggage for running clothes. Bucky had protested his going alone so often that they had just both accepted the fact that they were just always going to do such things together.

Tony made the usual sleepy sounds of protest at being jostled and half woken, and they ignored it as they left the room, having peeled off the boxers and t-shirts they generally slept in and exchanged it for their exercise clothes.

Well. Some of them anyway. They usually ran in short shorts and those fancy workout t-shirts that Tony insisted on buying for them, but it was simply too hot for that here. The temperatures didn't dip below 70 degrees Fahrenheit during the nights and hovered in the high 90s during the day. And with the humidity in the air it was even warmer. A lot like New York in the summer, really. It didn't take them more than an exchanged glance and a nod to agree that they should just forego their t-shirts today. They often ran without t-shirts at home in the summer.

They were staying at a very fancy hotel deep in the center of Rome, mere minutes' walk from most of the major attractions, because Tony simply was used to being in the middle of chaos and the focus of everyone's attention and could afford that kind of luxury without even blinking.

This early in the morning, the summer temperatures weren't as oppressive. They were awake far before the majority of people, thanks to the jet lag. Bucky stretched as the elevator descended, warming up his muscles and yawning. "So where do you want to go," he asked, sounding like he cared but didn't want to say he did.

"Thought we'd just wander around," he replied as the elevator doors opened on the deserted hotel lobby. "You can take the lead today if you want."

Bucky grinned at him, and Steve knew he'd gotten it right. "Let's go, then, punk."

"You think you can get away with a challenge like that?"

"Try to stop me."

They managed to keep their composure until they got through the hotel doors, but that was the limit of their self control. Bucky took off at a sprint, laughing, and Steve couldn't let that pass. He followed, unable to keep from laughing, himself.

He didn't pay too much attention to exactly where they were going, more focused on the game of tag that Bucky had started, until he spotted **[an ad featuring a model that looked suspiciously like Tony](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/DZ-EAAFZTAw/maxresdefault.jpg)**. Steve suspected that the model had been very deliberately chosen.

Bucky noticed it too, and slowed to a stop. "That's… interesting."

"I wouldn't have used that word," Steve muttered. "I'd have called it soft core porn."

Laughing at him, Bucky took off again. 

Soon, the hulking arches of the Colosseum loomed on his left. Steve slowed for a moment, enjoying the sight in the light of the rising sun. It took Bucky a moment to realise he'd lost his running partner, but after a minute or so he was back at Steve's side, and putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

Steve shook off his reverie and turned to look at Bucky. "What is?"

"We fought to preserve this before I fell, traveled through here more than once, and I'm pretty sure I saw it at least once before you got me back, but this… it's special this time somehow."

"And you call me a sap." Steve turned to him and put his hand over Bucky's, weirdly pleased by the sentiment.

They stood there, enjoying the moment, for long enough that the light brightened into true daylight and the first tour guides began appearing on the street corners. When the first vendors came up to them, Steve looked around properly, taking in the growing crowds and his eyes caught on the small group of obviously bored gladiators that had appeared on the open area between the Colosseum and the Forum. "Hey Buck," he asked, hearing the dare in his voice, "think we could fight in armour like that?"

"You are _such a punk_ ," Bucky punched his shoulder, and Steve could tell by the expression on his lover's face that they both knew they were going to do the thing he was considering. "Think we can persuade them to let us try?"

"Got your wallet on you?" Steve felt his grin widen.

It took them a little while to find a pair of gladiators that were both amenable to being bribed into letting them borrow the 'armour' they wore, and were also roughly the right build for the 'armour' to also fit the two of them. But once they had found the right pair of actors and borrowed the armour, it was actually fairly easy to put the panels on over their reduced running clothes.

The helmets felt like they were going to just fall off in the first breath of wind or the first time they attempted any kind of fighting move that was not just them standing still, but Steve decided he didn't care

"You ready for this, Buck?"

"Bring it on." Bucky raised his replica sword and grinned widely.

He didn't really know what the hell he was even doing with a sword, but that wasn't about to stop him. Steve decided he would treat it like sparring with Bucky when Bucky was using his long knives or a baton. That should work, after all.

It didn't take long before they fell into a rhythm, and Steve felt his focus narrow down to only the fight and their movements together.

When they stopped to look around, a small crowd had gathered around them and several of the other gladiators were walking around collecting tips.

"Think we should stop them," Bucky asked, eyeing them in mild distaste.

"Worry about that later," Steve decided. "But they're getting enough that we can probably keep the costumes and they won't care."

Bucky huffed at him and brought his short sword back up. "Alright. Guess we can worry about that later. You up for another round?"

"If you want, but after that we should head back. It's getting late." Steve agreed, aware that time was passing and that Tony would probably worry if he woke up and they weren't back when he did. They were definitely having a lot of fun, though, and Bucky allowed himself so few enjoyments that he didn't want to cut short anything like this.

"Shut up and defend yourself," Bucky shot back, and they were off again.

Long before they were done with the second match, a familiar voice broke into Steve's concentration. "-- trending on Twitter and they're still going?"

It didn't take more than a glance to get Bucky to smirk at him. "Let's not tell him it's us," he suggested in an undertone that Steve could only just barely make out over the murmur of the crowd, making Steve suddenly feel like he could fly. Seeing Bucky this carefree and playful was worth every bit of jet lag and expense and worry about what might happen at home in their absence.

"He'll recognize you immediately." Steve tried to point out, reasonably.

"No, he won't. Just don't say anything." Bucky winked at him. "Trust me."

"Always did," Steve replied lunging forward to try to score a point while Bucky was distracted, however minimally, "always will."

Bucky parried and they fell silent, then, focused on their impromptu sparring match again. Steve peripherally noticed that Tony worked his way to the front of the crowd, his familiar red and gold suitcase suit held loosely in one hand as it always was, and settled in to watch.

It was tempting to show off for his lover properly. To use some of the flips and more complicated moves that got Tony revved up and turned on. That would give them away, though, and he wasn't about to ruin Bucky's plan like that.

It took an indeterminate length of time for Bucky to gain the upper hand and get his 'sword' away from him, measured in attack, counter attack, parry and riposte, rather than minutes, and then Steve found himself staring up at Bucky from the heated cobblestones. Bucky, who was haloed by the sun and looked like he might be an avenging angel, stared back down at him, his expression triumphant and borderline elated as he breathed deep trying to get enough air.

Steve relaxed back onto the stones, surrendering in a way Bucky would understand even without words.

It took the crowd a few moments to realise that the show was over for the moment. They didn't disperse, most of them calling for an encore, and one of the street vendors stepped up to them with bottles of water and began rattling on about something that was vaguely intelligible as a sales pitch. The only understandable words were 'water' and 'Euro'.

Steve nodded, suddenly feeling the warmth -- the day had heated up properly while they'd sparred, and was rapidly approaching sweltering -- and realizing that he probably needed the drink desperately. And a shower.

He was sweat-soaked all the way through what little he'd worn to run in, and suspected Bucky was, too.

Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out a five Euro note and offered it to the guy. He got five bottles of water in return. He eyed them for a moment, since he'd only really wanted two, then shrugged and handed two to Bucky without a word. Bucky took them, glanced at Tony to make sure he still had their lover's attention, then downed one bottle of water in a single swallow. He cracked open the second, raised his arm until it was roughly above his shoulder, and poured the other all over himself.

The water poured over the helmet he wore, splashing Steve, and making him yelp at how icy the water was, but the sight of one of his lovers glistening in the summer sun -- and happier than he had been in longer than Steve cared to think about -- was attractive as hell.

Steve had to bite his lip to keep from saying something that would give them away. 

They were both still breathing hard, and that was excuse enough to keep silent, really. That was his story and he was sticking to it. Opening his own bottle of water and tucking the other two under his arm with a shudder for the way the chill made him hiss and sent a shiver up his spine as he drank the first bottle.

It very nearly gave him a headache, thanks to the temperature difference. He held onto the other two for the moment.

Tony watched them for a few moments longer then pulled out his phone. "JARVIS," he asked it, "you got eyes on Steve or Bucky?"

Steve couldn't hear the reply, but he didn't doubt that JARVIS would out them to Tony, if he felt like it. The AI had been known to play games with his creator, on occasion, though. To withhold certain crucial details for his own amusement.

The three of them each seemed to have a strange and almost preternatural awareness of where the other two were and what they were doing. That had developed gradually, it was true, and was probably born of the battles they had fought together, Steve suspected, but it definitely functioned outside of battle as well.

Tony huffed into his phone and turned away, pushing his way back through the crowd without a care for his wallet. Steve and Bucky had both learned that JARVIS kept an eye on Tony's accounts and could deal with any irregularities far more quickly and accurately than any credit card company representative.

Bucky caught Steve's eyes a beat later, and they followed Tony. The crowd parted around them a little, apparently recognizing that they were trained fighters and respecting that just enough to let them pass without too much fuss.

They caught up with him something like half a minute later, and fell into step behind him.

Tony, naturally, noticed immediately and eyed them suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Bucky said nothing. Steve shrugged and kept his silence too, though it was difficult.

Tony stopped walking and turned to face them down, staring at Bucky and trying to see past the shadows cast by the helmet Bucky still wore. "Are you after an autograph or something?"

Steve could tell it cost Bucky some effort to stay silent, that time.

"What is this," Tony tried again, his grip on his suitcase suit tightening, "a kidnapping attempt in broad daylight? I have to warn you that the Avengers would come down on you hard if you tried. And my lawyers would take apart whatever was left afterwards."

It was Bucky's turn to shrug, and the motion caught the sunlight distractingly.

Tony glanced down at it, his attention caught by the flash of light, then stared. "You..."

Putting his phone back up to his face, Tony growled, "JARVIS, we are going to have a _talk_ about details and withholding them."

This time they were close enough to hear JARVIS' response. "I will provide those details when relevant, Sir, as you have repeatedly asked."

Tony ignored the commentary on his own past requests, and turned back to Bucky, stepping boldly up into Bucky's personal space as he jabbed at Bucky's still-wet chest with his free hand. "Take off the helmet."

Steve could see the smirk in the set of Bucky's shoulders and the way he cocked his hips. Tony stared Bucky down and made no move to step away. Steve couldn't help the slightly smug grin from stealing over his own features.

After a long moment Bucky did as requested, moving slowly and making sure to undo the closures carefully. Steve could see the tension building in Tony's muscles in the way Tony's hands twitched with the temptation to 'help' remove said helmet. 

When the thing came off Bucky's head, Tony made a face that Steve was fairly sure was a mixture of annoyance and lust.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tony turned to him and Steve smirked. "It's both of you, isn't it."

That wasn't, strictly speaking, a question. "Both of who?" He asked, knowing Tony would recognize his voice immediately.

As he'd suspected would happen, Tony scowled at him as he reached up to take off his own helmet.

"I would make you run back to the hotel in those getups," Tony grumbled, "but then I'd have to wait for you two jokers to show up."

Bucky snickered at Tony, then turned to him. "Steve?"

"Nah, I think we've gotten our exercise in for the day," Steve replied, enjoying the way Tony was fighting to decide whether he was more annoyed over the fact that the very crude deception had worked, JARVIS' unhelpfulness, or his own rising interest.

Bucky took the opportunity to grab one more bottle of water and pour it over his head, this time, throwing back his head and making an almost obscene sound as it soaked his hair and trickled over his neck and shoulders.

"We need to get back to the hotel room," Tony decided, shaking his head, "before I jump one of you idiots in public."


	2. Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is not worried. At all. Definitely not.

Tony woke up at some godawful early hour to Steve and Bucky shifting in bed next to him. While he thoroughly enjoyed sharing the space with two super soldiers gorgeous enough to give Michelangelo's David a run for his money, he didn't appreciate getting elbowed before eight in the morning on a long-awaited holiday. (Or ever.)

He loved both of them, he really did. He was the luckiest guy in the universe. He occasionally still had trouble believing this was real, that he was in a relationship with both of these amazing people. With these two ridiculous, stubborn, annoying old-timers. These beautiful, funny, loving, loyal men with whom he'd had the most incredible sex in his life, which was saying a lot.

He wouldn't change this for the world, but why, oh why, did they have to be such early birds?

Tony groaned something that he hoped were intelligible words of protest at the two of them, rolled over, and pulled a pillow over his head.

The muffled background noises of the two men rummaging through their luggage and talking in soft voices went on for a little longer, but finally, there was the sound of a door closing, and everything was quiet again. Tony was sad to have lost those solid, warm bodies from his bed, but at least he could go back to sleep.

He drifted off into restless dreams where he was racing through the ruins of Forum Romanum, chasing a tiny Steve and Bucky who were riding a pair of giant seagulls. They kept landing on columns and crumbling ancient walls, shooting cheeky, come-hither grins at him. Tony was normal-sized himself, but he didn't have his armor, so he kept trying to climb up these things to reach his boyfriends. Unfortunately, every time he reached the top, the supersoldier bird riders had already taken off, their seagull steeds' cries sounding like mocking laughter.

Things only got worse from there: the guards noticed Tony was breaking the rules and risking damage to these priceless antique structures, and soon he was simultaneously both trying to catch his boyfriends and running away from guards who were blowing their whistles, shouting at him in very fast and angry Italian, and waving their arms.

He woke up with a start to a noise he couldn't instantly place, but he was kind of glad about it anyway, because the last thing in his dream, he'd been hanging on to dear life to some very crumbly holds on a column, a guard clinging to each of his feet, trying to pull him down, with Steve-on-a-seagull circling his head.

His bed was still disappointingly empty. He'd been hoping his lovers would be back by the time he was ready to face the day, maybe even shower-fresh and possibly up for some fun holiday activities that didn't require him to leave the room, but alas, that wasn't the case.

He yawned, stretched, and reached for his StarkPhone. There was a notification from JARVIS on the screen, which clearly had caused the sound that'd interrupted his bizarre dreams. "Trending in your area: a gladiator battle unlike anything you've ever seen," it said.

"J, what's this?" Tony asked aloud.

"Something I thought might be relevant to your interests, Sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony swiped across the screen to open the feed. These gladiators really had caused a stir: almost everything on his feed was about them. Really, everything except for some supposedly amusing story about a Swedish tourist lost in Milan, trying to make his way to Rome.

Tony clicked open one of the videos someone had uploaded about the gladiators—and whistled and raised his eyebrows in appreciation. This was definitely relevant to his interests. "You know me so well," he told JARVIS fondly.

The video he'd opened wasn't the best quality, clearly shot with a smartphone made by one of his many inferior competitors. Fuzzy as it was, though, there was no mistaking that the two men facing one another in front of the easily recognizable, very suitable backdrop of the Colosseum, were incredibly skilled. They were also incredibly fit, their skimpy outfits accentuating their sculpted bodies. Their helmets obscured their faces, but Tony pictured them as youngish, extremely handsome Italian guys who were doing gladiator fights as a way to earn a few extra bucks during the summer. Clearly, they knew their stuff. They had to have a strong martial arts background to be able to put on a show like this.

He wanted to show this to Steve and Bucky. He suspected they'd tell him that this fight was all for show and the techniques they were using would be useless in real life, but maybe they could still appreciate that these guys were very pleasing to the eye. None of the fake gladiators Tony remembered seeing the previous day had looked as fit as these two.

As the video reached its end, he realized that the suite around him was quiet as the grave. That was unexpected. He got up and padded to the living room, but there was no one there either, and the luxurious bathroom was empty as well. There was no sign of anyone having used the shower or the tub, and he also thought he would've woken up to the sounds.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked aloud.

"Since Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes left? Three hours," JARVIS replied from his pocket.

That was a long time for them to be out jogging. Tony was sure those two could pull off a twenty-four-hour ultra-marathon if they wanted to, but usually they kept the length of their morning runs at around an hour, especially when they were supposed to be on a holiday together with Tony. Had they run into some kind of trouble out there? They'd only been in Rome for a couple of days, he'd be so, so annoyed if their holiday got interrupted.

"Any word from them recently?" Tony checked.

"They have not left you any messages," JARVIS said.

Damn. Tony should probably go find them, and make sure they hadn't caused some kind of a diplomatic incident. He could all too easily imagine them doing some well-meaning stunt, like trying to stop one of the many pickpockets pestering the tourists, and ending up in a skirmish with the numerous police officers and military men patrolling the main attractions.

Speaking of tourist attractions, while he was at it, "Are these gladiator guys still at it?"

"It would appear so, sir. The most recent tweet about them was sent two minutes ago," JARVIS confirmed.

"All right. I think I'll start my search at the Colosseum, and see how it goes from there," Tony decided. It made sense: if Bucky and Steve were anywhere close to the area, they'd surely be drawn to this spectacle.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and his favorite Hawaiian shirt, and headed out into the warm, sunny Roman day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the asphalt was radiating heat at him. He bet the two super soldiers would be boiling in this weather, especially after running. Why the heck hadn't they returned yet?

He wasn't going to start worrying, that would be stupid. They'd just gotten distracted by one monument or the other and lost track of time. Those two had made it through a world war and getting stuck in the future, and aliens and monsters and supervillains. They could manage a few hours in a tourist-infested city center on their own.

The Colosseum was a pleasant fifteen minute walk away from the hotel. With sunglasses on and dressed in casual clothes, Tony could make his way along the street without any unwanted attention. He wasn't quite as well known in Italy as he was at home anyway, and he enjoyed the relative peace and quiet and anonymity that gave him. Unlike his boyfriends seemed to think, he didn't _always_ want to be the center of attention, as much as he often enjoyed it. Especially when it was their attention. Which he currently was sorely lacking.

He could see the gathered crowd from afar, and as he checked with JARVIS, he found out that the gladiators were still trending. Apparently they'd taken a brief break, to the chagrin of their fans, but had then started another round of fighting just a few minutes ago.

It really bothered him that Steve and Bucky hadn't left him as much as a single voice message to let him know where they were or when they'd be back. Now that he thought of it, had they taken their phones with them, JARVIS would've known their location. Would they have been stupid enough to leave the hotel without any means of contacting Tony in case they got into trouble? That would explain the radio silence.

What if they'd actually ran into some serious, Avengers-level trouble? Surely JARVIS would've picked that up on the newsfeeds?

Tony's fingers clenched around the handle of the armor suitcase he was carrying, just in case.

Damn it. It was their holiday. He was being ridiculous. He would now go and take a quick look at the gorgeous gladiators, and then he'd launch into full search and rescue mode.

He couldn't see much from the back of the crowd, just that there was movement, and the occasional glint of sunlight from swords and the metal plates that were a part of the combatants' armors. He pushed his way through the gathered masses to get closer to the action. A bit of determination and a strategically placed elbow here and there brought him to the front easily.

The blurry video he'd watched in the hotel room had not done justice to these gladiators. It didn't really look like a fight that was for show or like leisurely sparring. These guys seemed quite serious, the way they struggled to gain the upper hand over one another. He couldn't decide which one he was rooting for, but the one with the big square shield seemed to be losing—oh, there he went. He lost his footing at a critical moment, and ended up on his back on the ground, the other guy standing over him in a victorious pose.

Tony wouldn't mind lying on his back, possibly in bed, in front of that guy looking like he did right now. Preferably, he'd have the other gladiator there too. A gladiator sandwich. That sounded like the thing to do, when in Rome.

The winning gladiator offered the loser his hand to pull him up. They grabbed a couple of water bottles from one of the ever-present, ever-annoying vendors, and the winner, goddamn him, poured the contents of one all over himself. Tony couldn't pull his eyes off the sight. The water droplets were sliding down the gladiator's body, making his skin glisten in the sunlight. His skin seemed paler than what Tony would've expected from an Italian guy who spent his days in the sun, but that just made him look even more like some antique marble statue. He certainly had the physique to match those. Tony's mind was already skipping to wondering about the few parts of him that were hidden from view. That loincloth was inconvenient, especially in such warm weather. Tony would be quite happy to help the guy peel it off and...

He was getting seriously distracted, and that really, really wasn't good. There was a time and a place and it really wasn't now. Here he was, lusting after some random street performers, when he hadn't heard from his lovers in hours. He needed to get a grip and go find them.

Angry and disappointed at himself, Tony turned his attention back to his StarkPhone. "JARVIS, you got eyes on Steve or Bucky?"

"I do not, sir, but I do not doubt that you will find one another," JARVIS replied.

It only made him more worried that JARVIS didn't have a clue about their location. If they'd been involved in some kind of a major incident, that should've showed up by now. Could they have been kidnapped? It didn't seem likely, considering how challenging it would be to contain two super soldiers, but it wasn't impossible.

With the show apparently over, the crowd was starting to disperse. They were moving too slowly for Tony's liking. He started brusquely pushing his way past the lingering people. Should he head for the metro station, maybe? Contact the local authorities? That might be premature. It might be smarter to go back to the hotel room, to start scouring the internet for clues. He'd do that better and faster than the police anyway.

"J, I want you to keep an eye on all the news feeds, looking for the slightest sign of anything out of the usual. Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what it is. They can't have just disappeared without a trace," he commanded his AI.

"Very well, sir," JARVIS acknowledged. "However, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worrying," Tony complained at the phone, locked the screen, and placed it in his pocket.

He'd barely gotten out of the crowd when he got the uneasy feeling that someone was following him. Half expecting a confrontation, muscles tensing, he glanced over his shoulder, to find out that instead of potential kidnappers or other thugs, he was being shadowed by the two gladiators he'd just been admiring.

"What do you want?" he snapped at them.

They didn't reply, except for a vague shrug from the losing gladiator, so Tony stopped walking to face them properly. Just a moment ago he'd been entertaining all sorts of ill-timed, inappropriate thoughts about these guys. Now, he was just annoyed. He'd had the strength of character to walk away from them. Why wouldn't they leave him be?

"Are you after an autograph or something?" he tried.

He still got no answer at all.

It occurred to him that this and Steve and Bucky's disappearance might be linked. Had these gladiators been some kind of a trap? A lure to get him to exit the hotel room? That would be a bad move and an attempt doomed to fail. He had his suit, and he wouldn't go without a fight.

"What is this, a kidnapping attempt in broad daylight?" he asked, letting his voice drop from mildly irritated to a dangerous growl. "I have to warn you that the Avengers would come down on you hard if you tried. And my lawyers would take apart whatever was left afterwards."

The winning gladiator shrugged, this time, and as he did, Tony's eyes fell on the sunlight reflected from the armor plating covering his arm.

Except that it wasn't armor plating.

The gladiator's arm had been half hidden from sight, on the farther side from Tony when he'd been watching the fight, and he'd assumed it was just covered in some kind of gladiator armor. Now that he looked at it properly, though, he could easily recognize the metal arm that he had _fucking built himself_ , not too long ago.

"You…" he started, at a loss for words, because none seemed quite strong enough.

Goddamn these two. They were going to be the death of him. He felt like a complete dunce. How had he not seen that? Worse yet, how had JARVIS—oh.

JARVIS totally had seen this. The AI must've known who these two were all along. He'd deliberately kept Tony in the dark.

"JARVIS, we are going to have a _talk_ about details and withholding them," he grumbled at his phone.

"I will provide those details when relevant, Sir, as you have repeatedly asked," JARVIS returned, deadpan as always.

Tony was going to take a good long look at the logs to see what had happened here, because it seemed like JARVIS's code needed some fine-tuning. Before that, he needed to deal with these two idiots who were clearly attempting to give him a heart attack. They really should know better.

He stepped closer to Bucky, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off his bare skin, and smell the sweat of the fight. "Take off the helmet," Tony ordered.

Slowly, teasingly, Bucky pulled off his helmet, freeing a head of slightly tangled, sweat-soaked hair, and the most gorgeous, unapologetically cocky grin Tony had ever seen.

The angry words that he'd been waiting to throw at his lovers died on his lips as he saw that face. How could he possibly be mad at someone who looked like that? It wasn't fair.

He'd actually been worried that they'd been kidnapped. Looking back at it, he'd obviously been overreacting. It was kind of embarrassing.

He didn't need to tell them that he'd been two steps away from launching into an intensive electronic sweep of half of Italy to figure out where his boyfriends had vanished.

Yeah, they really didn't need to know all the details.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Tony finally said. It came out sounding kind of tame, but his anger was dissolving anyway. Everything was okay. Crisis averted.

"It's both of you, isn't it," he added. That was a purely rhetorical question. Of course the other guy was Steve. Facing them, looking at them properly, Tony could tell that the pale skin and the perfect abs were the same ones he'd just been cuddling last night.

Steve took off his helmet, too, placing it under his arm, and offered a smile that was just as smug as Bucky's, even if it was slightly more restrained.

Tony had never considered how much he needed to see Steve and Bucky in ridiculous, skimpy gladiator outfits, but he was starting to seriously love this concept.

Just a moment ago, he'd been thinking about how he'd love to be in bed with that pair of ridiculously hot gladiators, and now—if he played his cards right—there was a very good chance that he just might get his wish.

When Steve started talking about returning the costumes to their original owners, Tony protested instantly and vocally. That was crazy talk. They were going to keep the costumes, and they'd be his favorite souvenir from this trip, no contest.


	3. Bucky's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a cocky son of a bitch. He's not particularly sorry about it.

The last thing he’d expected when he hauled his ass out of bed that morning was to be debating the tactical efficiency of costume-grade, historical weaponry but, well… here he was, lofting the small round shield into the air and adjusting it along the length of his forearm.

“Steve, there is no way this is going to work,” Bucky complained, lifting his shoulder and feeling the plastic curve of the arm guard digging into his flesh. The damn thing was going to be hell to fight in, made for posing in cheesy photos and not for actual combat.

Steve was grinning like the damn fool he was, somehow looking halfway decent in the cheap gladiator outfit they'd “borrowed” off one of the tourist traps that involved a bunch of costumed men posing for photos with people off the street, the Colosseum in the background. Bucky could appreciate that portion of the hairbrained scheme, especially the way the leather strips of the lower portion of the costume seemed to settle around Steve's hips.

When they'd taken off for their morning run, leaving Tony sleep-rumpled among the sheets, Bucky hadn't expected to be reenacting some ancient fight scene. He’d been hoping for a run to burn some of the excess energy from his bones, to run the nerves from his system that came as a side-effect of being somewhere unfamiliar. Even now, he felt the need to watch their six and keep an eye on routes of escape at all times. A “vacation” was something Bucky wasn’t inherently familiar with, and though he was doing his best to relax, it wasn’t exactly easy. Although, it wasn't as though he'd expected to end up on the other side of the world—or in a three-way relationship that somehow actually worked, for that matter.

“You ready for this, Buck?” Steve teased, raising the plastic sword and shield while attempting a menacing stance.

Bucky snorted, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. “Bring it on.”

Their motions were more controlled, more restrained than they normally were, trying to hold back from damaging the plastic weapons or the weak material of the costumes. Steve came forward with a low swipe, trying to knock out Bucky’s legs at the knees. With a lopsided grin, Bucky shifted his weight and used the momentum to roll himself across the back of Steve's shoulders. He was laughing as he landed back on his feet, Steve's posture suggesting the confusion that would have been apparent on his face, if it wasn't hidden behind the flimsy visor of the helmet.

Bucky took a moment to adjust his own helmet, the point where his hair was pulled into a messy ponytail digging into the back of his skull beginning to grate on his nerves. He could just make out the crowd that had gathered around them in his periphery, a frown pulling at his features. They shouldn't exactly be trying to draw attention to themselves.

He didn't have a lot of time to protest the matter, however, before Steve was coming at him again, plastic weaponry glancing uselessly off his side. Bucky shook his head and chuckled, going back into the ‘fight’ with a reckless abandon.

He wasn’t about to let the punk get the better of him.

They'd been at it for quite some time, the murmur of tourists around them nothing but background noise, when Bucky caught on to the pause in Steve's motions. He was about to ask what had caught Steve's attention when he heard the familiar lilt of Tony’s voice.

A smirk fell across his lips and he moved in close to Steve on the next parry. “Let's not tell him it's us.”

“He’ll recognize you immediately,” Steve said, and Bucky could hear the frown in his voice as he motioned to Bucky’s metal arm with his cheap sword.

“No he won't,” Bucky chimed, shrugging his shoulders as he readied himself into another battle stance. “Just trust me.”

Even though, for a moment, Bucky thought Steve was going to call him out on his bullshit, he didn’t. Apparently, vacation-Steve was much easier going than their regular Steve.

This was going to be fun.

As he dodged each incoming blow, Bucky kept Tony’s frame in his line of sight. He carefully angled his movements so his left arm was relatively out of Tony’s view, though he somewhat doubted that this tactic would work for long.

The sun beating down against his back was enough to get Bucky to try harder, to speed his movements and attempt tactics that might be considered… less than fair. Eventually, he sent Steve’s plastic sword skittering across the stones. A triumphant smirk bloomed across his lips as Steve started up at him from his place on the ground, propped up on his elbows. He offered a hand, tugging the blond to his feet and before he knew it, two bottles of water were being shoved into his hands in return.

“Thanks,” he rasped, cracking the seal on the first and downing it. For the second, he glanced up—verifying that Tony was among the small crowd still loitering about—before he proceeded to dump the entire contents of said bottle across his back and shoulders.

When he glanced up again, he didn't see Tony anymore and Steve was standing, motioning to the sight of Tony pushing his way back out onto the main strip. Nodding, he followed Steve as they took off again, taking only a few moments to fall into line behind Tony, who was mumbling complaints under his breath.

Tony quickly noticed their presence and whirled on them, looking annoyed. “What do you want?” he snapped, and Bucky could barely keep the amused smirk from his face. Tony continued to rant, something about lawyers and such, but he couldn't find it in himself to be anything but amused.

Bucky lifted his shoulders in a halfhearted shrug, noting the way that Tony's gaze immediately tracked to the reflection of sunlight on Bucky’s metal arm. He couldn't keep the smirk from his lips when he saw the way Tony’s features when from shocked to irritated to reluctantly impressed.

Tony had a brief quarrel with JARVIS before stepping into Bucky’s space, peering into the helmet. “Take off the helmet.”

Bucky shrugged again, slowly reaching up to tug off the helmet, watching as Tony’s eyes tracked the movement. He could feel a few rivulets of water trailing down his chest, Tony’s gaze flicking down and up again as Bucky finally freed the damp tangle of his hair from the helmet.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Tony grumbled.

Bucky couldn't keep the cocksure smirk from his lips as he listened to Steve and Tony bicker back and forth, a familiar and—if he was honest with himself—somewhat entertaining event. The two butted heads nearly as often as Bucky and Steve used to, back when Steve was some scrawny punk insistent on getting himself into back-alley scraps he had no hope in hell of winning. The only difference was that Tony was perfectly capable of taking care of himself in any situation. Sometimes Steve seemed to forget that, somewhere in his overprotective nature.

They tried to return their costumes to the false gladiators, Tony still quietly grumbling about the whole ordeal, until their lover realised what they were trying to do and simply handed both of the gladiator actors a hundred dollar bill and started shoving at their shoulders to get them walking back to the hotel.

With a grin, Bucky turned to Steve, holding out his free hand. “Steve, give me one of those bottles, would ya?”

“Sure?” Steve replied, brows furrowed in confusion even as he handed over the chilled bottle from where it had been resting beneath his arm.

Bucky quickly twisted the top off with his teeth, smirking at the pair of them before dousing his hair and shoulders once again. True, he was being more than a bit of a tease, but in the quickly-rising heat it _did_ actually help him cool off.

By the way Steve and Tony were eyeing him, he was certain he’d just raised the temperature in the air, not lowered it. He smirked, self-satisfied and smug. It had taken him some time to learn how to press their buttons—a bonus when he could manage to get to both of them at once—and he couldn’t help feeling a swell of pride rise with the lust he saw in their eyes.

Bucky heard something in Tony's mutterings about getting them off the streets before Tony jumped their bones. He may have stopped wasting time and hurried them along to the hotel, after that.

Steve laughed at his impatience.

Asshole.

Bucky was keen to get him back to the room and wipe that self-righteous look right off his face.


	4. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they manage to make it back to the hotel. Barely.

They barely made it back to the hotel’s elevator before Tony’s hands were fluttering impatiently between them, pulling Bucky down hard for a kiss with his fingers tangled in still-damp strands as his other hand reached back and groped around until he’d caught hold of Steve’s wrist, pulling him close against his back. Bucky snorted against Tony’s mouth, catching Steve’s gaze before the blond pressed a sloppy kiss to the back of Tony’s neck, his lips quirked in a grin of his own. 

Tony broke the kiss with a huff of breath, brows pulling down as he frowned. “You assholes. I was looking all over for you.”

“Sorry, Tony,” Steve murmured against the back of Tony’s neck, his hands sweeping down the sides of the floral-patterned shirt to rest on Tony’s hips. 

“No, you’re not,” Tony replied with an agitated sound, tugging at Bucky’s hair when he had the gall to laugh. “But I suppose you can make it up to me.”

Bucky smirked, reaching across Tony to tangle his fingers in the short hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck and pulling. “Oh, I’m sure we can come up with some way to manage that. Right, Stevie?”

“Definitely.”

They staggered their way to the bed, a huge thing covered in satin-smooth sheets and heaps of pillows. Half of the bedspread had slid onto the floor after all of Tony’s tossing and turning that morning, a few pillows following in its wake. Steve and Bucky were greedily tugging at Tony’s clothes, sliding the garishly-printed shirt from his shoulders, their hands slipping beneath the muscle shirt under that. Steve’s fingers dug into Tony’s hips, just beneath the waistband of his slacks while Bucky’s right hand found its way to tweak a pert nipple. 

Tony let out a moan, tilting his head back until it collided with Steve’s shoulder, his mouth seeking Steve’s for a sloppy kiss. Bucky made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a hiss and a whimper, before lurching forward and stealing Tony’s lips from Steve. 

“Fuck,” Tony rasped when he broke away from them, his hips bucking forward and grinding back within the same motion. “You two will be the death of me.”

“Need a break, old man?” Bucky teased, shoving up Tony’s shirt enough to capture the dark nub of Tony’s left nipple between his teeth. 

Tony cried out, a shuddering gasp of a sound, before he twisted his hand in Bucky’s hair, hard. “Who the hell are you calling old? I’m just saying, not all of us have super-soldier stamina.” 

“Would you rather wait now,” Steve mumbled against the back of Tony’s neck, his hips lazily rolling forward, “or later?”

Tony keened. He wasn’t sure he had the patience to wait out however many rounds the pair would put themselves through before wearing themselves thin—but then again, he didn’t trust himself not to fall asleep once they’d wrung him dry, and he didn’t want to miss whatever they planned to get up to in those outfits.

“I’ll… now. I’ll wait now,” Tony hissed through his teeth as he felt Bucky’s mouth move from one nipple to the other, the curl of his metal hand sneaking down the backside of his pants. 

The warmth at Tony’s back suddenly left him, Bucky pulling his hand from Tony’s slacks with a pout. “Tease,” Bucky grumbled, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Tony’s lips before lifting him up and walking him to the armchair in the corner of the room. The movement brought their hips together, trapping Tony’s cock along the curve of Bucky’s hip.

Tony groaned, feeling the hot line of Bucky’s erection pressed against his thigh. He didn’t get a chance to do anything more than complain, however, as he was deposited into the armchair unceremoniously. “Dick,” Tony said, glaring at Bucky’s shoulders as he turned away.

“Not yet, love,” Bucky teased, smirking over his shoulder. “Well, not for you, anyway.”

Steve’s face flared crimson, his brows dropping into a scowl. “Bucky!”

“What?” Bucky insisted, still grinning as he stepped over to Steve, walking him back toward the bed. “You’re saying you don’t want me to sheathe my sword?”

Steve rolled his eyes at the pun, feeling his knees hit the back of the bed and dropping to a seated position. “Well, at the moment, I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours.”

“Want to give Tony a show, do you?”

The blush flooded to the tips of Steve’s ears. “Maybe.”

“As you wish,” Bucky supplied as he dropped to his knees in a smooth motion, running his hands up the hard muscle of Steve’s thighs. He slid his gaze upward to meet Steve’s eyes, bright blue with pupils blown wide. With a smirk, Bucky followed the path of his hands with his lips, delighting in the soft, half-broken sounds falling past Steve’s lips. Bucky nudged aside the leather of the loincloth with his nose, pressing heavy kisses to the line of Steve’s cock, straining against the material of his running shorts.

“Buck…” Steve whined, his hips arching off the bed. Bucky wrapped his metal hand around a hip, effectively stilling Steve’s motions, and received a keening whimper in return. 

With a smirk, Bucky used his free hand to tug down the tight pair of running shorts, a pleased sound echoing in his throat as he watched Steve’s cock spring free, red and leaking already. Bucky ran a thumb along the head, smearing pre-come in its wake. 

Steve’s hips rocked up, struggling against the grip of Bucky’s metal hand. “Please…” 

“Impatient,” Bucky muttered with a click of his tongue, tossing the shorts to the side before licking a hot stripe up the underside of Steve’s dick. He delighted in the pair of quiet gasps that elicited and he spared a glance over his shoulder at Tony. “You’d better not be touching yourself, love. Not before I get the chance.”

Tony let a soft hiss pass through his teeth, palming himself hard through his slacks to stave off the throbbing of his cock. “Just holding myself back. Jesus, Bucky, you make Steve look like he’s having a fucking epiphany.” 

“Tony,” Steve keened, lifting his head enough to catch Tony’s gaze. “My bag. There’s a-ah!” Steve didn’t get to finish the sentence as Bucky lowered his lips again, engulfing the head of his cock in a hot-wet heat that sent a coil of fire through his spine.

Tony managed to tear his eyes away from the pair of super soldiers on the bed long enough to seek out Steve’s duffle bag, placed neatly beneath the luggage rack where Tony’s own suitcase was open with contents sprawling over the edges. He dug around in the bag, trying desperately to ignore the quiet moans and sloppy-slick sounds behind him, before his fingers closed around a familiar zippered pouch. Tony raised his brow before opening the zip. “Didn’t think you’d bring this with you, Steve.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Steve rasped, voice tapering off in a particularly loud moan as he threw his head back against the bedspread, “to be prepared.”

Tony heard the slick pop as Bucky pulled his lips off Steve’s dick long enough to mutter ‘boy scout,’ before going back to whatever he was doing with his mouth that was turning Steve to a panting mess. Moving back to the armchair, Tony rifled through the pouch and pulled out the small, hard plastic case that he assumed Steve was referring to. “Is this what you brought for me, baby?” He held it up to show Steve, slight smirk on his lips when he saw how long it took Steve to focus on the object in his hands. Bucky must really be doing a number on him.

“Y-yeah,” Steve said, his breath shaking. “I don’t want you to come until one of us is in you.”

Tony had to press the heel of his palm  _ hard _ against his groin just to stave off the overwhelming urge that filled him from just the words. “Fuck, Steve…” he hissed, pulling the case open quickly and retrieving the cock ring before unzipping his slacks and unceremoniously shoving both them and his underwear partway down his hips. The tight clasp of the ring at the base of his dick made Tony hiss through his teeth, his head falling to the back of the chair as his body arched into the pleasure/pain mix that thrummed through him. 

The bright sound of Steve’s hitched breath peaking to a gasp had Tony snapping his eyes back to the bed, just in time to watch as Steve’s whole body bowed. Bucky’s grip at his hip never faltered, his eyes closed as strands of dark hair escaped the loose ponytail, his lips bright red and slick where they pressed around Steve’s cock. Tony bit the inside of his lips and held back a litany of curses.

Tony watched Bucky drink down every drop of Steve’s release, pressing soft kisses to oversensitive skin as Steve, flushed and panting, trembled through the aftershocks. When Steve had stopped shuddering against the bedsheets, Bucky moved to sit on the edge of the mattress beside him, leisurely stroking the length of his cock. Bucky’s gaze shifted to Tony, a wry smirk on his lips.

“You want to help me out with this, Tony?”

A soft groan left his lips and Tony kicked off his pants and underwear as he stood from the armchair, his undershirt soon following as he threw it to the floor. Tony watched, with a certain degree of self-satisfaction, as Bucky’s gaze slid up and down his body. Tony dropped to his knees in front of Bucky’s hips, licking his lips slowly and making sure Bucky’s eyes tracked the motion. 

Bucky tangled metal fingers in the short hairs at the nape of Tony’s neck, running the thumb of his right hand along Tony’s lower lip. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see that Steve had propped himself up on his elbows, still half-hard and panting. 

If Steve insisted on giving Tony a show, Tony could play that game just as well as any of them. 

Tony turned his attention back to Bucky, who was watching him through half-lidded eyes, his lips still quirked in that little half-smirk, the smug bastard. With a quick roll of his eyes, Tony lowered his lips to take the tip of Bucky’s cock in his mouth, pushing back the foreskin and rolling his tongue about the head in the same motion. He was pleased to see that damn near wiped the smirk off Bucky’s face. 

What he couldn’t fit in his mouth, Tony circled with his hand, keeping a rhythm with the bobbing of his head. He went hard and fast, like he knew Bucky got the most pleasure out of, and it barely took any time before Tony felt Bucky’s thighs quivering beneath him. 

“Tony… M’close.”

Tony waited a beat more before pulling back, stripping Bucky’s cock quickly with his hand. When Bucky’s breath was nothing more than a series of quick gasps, Tony sealed his lips around the tip again, the taste of Bucky filling his mouth. He kept stroking Bucky through the aftershocks until he was all but dragging Tony up by his hair.

Bucky sealed his mouth over Tony’s, tasting himself on Tony’s lips, and beside them, they could hear the wounded sound Steve made.

Tony chuckled as he broke the kiss. “Don’t worry, Steve,” he said, voice husky, “we didn’t forget about you.”

With a parting kiss to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, Tony moved off of him, his own cock heavy and painfully neglected between his legs. He ignored it in favor of trailing his fingers up Steve’s quickly-filling erection. “What would you like, sugar? You want somewhere to sheathe your blade?”

Bucky snorted. “Stealing my lines, Stark. I’ll show you a knife,” he added, voice lilting into some ridiculous monstrosity of an accent attempt that had Tony laughing and Steve turning redder with each passing second.

“You two are ridiculous,” Steve complained, palming his face. 

“Yes,” Tony said, grinning as he leaned down to tug at the pin of a buckle across Steve’s chest with his teeth. “But we’re still yours.”

Bucky’s mouth joined Tony’s, pulling at a clasp just below Steve’s right pec. “And we’re impatient. This stuff is in the way,” he complained quietly, lapping and nipping at Steve’s nipple once he’d released the buckle.

The bit of armor around Steve’s shoulder fell to the mattress and Bucky quickly shoved it aside in favor of latching his teeth onto the tendon above Steve’s collarbone. Steve arched off the bed, Tony following the lines of his bowed stomach with his lips until he reached the belt of the loincloth. He paused, running his tongue along the smooth leather. “Steve? Sweetheart?”

Steve sucked in a quick breath, letting it fall back past his lips with a shudder. “I want… I want you to…” he paused, face flushing.

“Yes?” Tony purred, undeterred as he ran his fingers along Steve’s thighs.

With a heaving sigh, Steve spoke quickly. “Iwantyoutofuckme.”

Tony grinned. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Seems plenty hard to me,” Bucky teased, reaching down and grasping Steve beneath the loincloth, forcing another whimper past Steve’s lips. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he leaned across both of them for the lube they’d stashed in the bedside drawer after their arrival. “And what about you?” he asked Bucky as he was fetching the tube.

“I thought I’d take a piece of this,” Bucky chimed, moving to nip gently at Tony’s left butt cheek. “It’s been teasing me.”

“Has it, now?” Tony asked, brow raised. 

Bucky shrugged. “You stick your ass out when you give head.”

Tony was about to retort, his cheeks coloring, when he heard Steve give an impatient huff from beside them. He’d already shimmied up to rest against the pillows, his legs spread and the loincloth abandoned, arm bent as he pressed at his hole with a finger.

“Jesus, Steve,” Tony hissed, nudging Bucky away and crawling up the bed. “I love how needy you get.” Tony dropped a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before opening the cap on the lube and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He tossed the tube back to Bucky before focusing on the task at hand. He nudged Steve’s finger out of the way before pressing two of his own there instead, eliciting a groan from the blond. 

“So needy,” Tony whispered, pressing a single finger in up to the first knuckle and loving the way Steve sucked in a breath through his teeth. While he moved carefully, Tony also proceeded with a sense of urgency, his own dick so painfully hard he was fairly certain he would explode within the first few minutes that the cock ring was off. Tony waited until the first finger was met without resistance before adding the second, doing the same before stretching and twisting them, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves he knew could turn Steve into a sobbing mess, if he played his cards right.

“Tony,” Steve keened the third time Tony thrust his fingers directly against his prostate, holding them there a beat longer before pulling back and adding a third finger to the first two. He barely got a few motions with them before Steve was whimpering again. “Please. Please, Tony, I… Please.”

“I’m not going to last long, love. Not once I have this thing off,” Tony answered, grinning. “I have to make sure you’re closer than this.”

Steve only whined in response, Tony so distracted by his own actions and the noises that Steve was making beneath him to notice Bucky until he was sliding slick fingers along Tony’s crack. It was Tony’s turn to groan, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky. “You’re losing patience too, huh?”

“When you’ve got him making those noises,” Bucky mumbled from where he was kissing a trail along Tony’s spine, his first finger breaching Tony easily, a second following soon after, “I can’t hold back anymore.”

Tony dropped his forehead to Steve’s shoulder with a groan, pulling out his fingers and slicking his cock. “Fuck, Steve, you ready? I can’t…” he whispered, fingers closed around the cock ring.

Steve opened his eyes enough to catch Tony’s gaze, nodding, his chest heaving with the rise and fall of each breath. “Please.”

Tony didn’t waste any time, pulling off the cock ring and letting a strangled gasp fall past his lips. He gripped the base, waiting until his body had stopped shaking before he slowly pressed the head against the tight ring of muscle. Steve arched beneath him, forcing the first inch or so in with a slick pop, both of them groaning from the effort. As Tony pressed forward slowly, he could feel the heated slide of Bucky’s cock against his crack. 

Once he was fully seated in Steve’s heat, his limbs trembling with the effort to remain still, Tony reached back and tangled a fist in Bucky’s hair. “Come on,” he rasped.

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tony’s neck before nudging his dick forward, slow and torturous. Tony let out a disgruntled sound of protest but it didn’t seem to urge Bucky along in the least. When Bucky stopped moving, they all took a moment to breathe, hands sliding along sweat-slick skin. There was no warning before Bucky drew back and arched forward in one smooth thrust, forcing Tony deeper into Steve and causing both of them to moan. 

Tony glared over his shoulder, seeing Bucky’s smirking face. “Ass.”

“Nah, this is an ass,” Bucky teased, pistoning his hips again, grin widening when he’d punched another groan out of Steve and a barely-stifled sound from Tony.

The banter slowed then, wit abandoned in favor of body language as Tony rolled his hips between the pair. Bucky moved forward, following Tony’s every stroke, and Steve arched his hips off the mattress as his fingers tangled in the sheets. Tony could feel the heat coiling in his spine, too soon, but he knew he was strung tight from the beginning. He held back as much as he could, though his stamina was no match for the super soldiers, and he cried out as he spilled into Steve, continuing the rocking motion of his hips with each of Bucky’s thrusts. 

Bucky leaned down, contorting himself around Tony enough to twist a hand into Steve’s hair and wrench his head to the side before he latched his teeth onto Steve’s earlobe and  _ sucked _ . Tony was fairly certain that if he could come again so soon, the strangled cry that echoed from Steve’s body combined with the force of Steve’s orgasm shuddering through him would have done it. Tony lowered himself against Steve’s chest, finding Steve’s lips and kissing him through the aftershocks as Bucky continued to fuck into Tony, rhythm lost in favor of finding release. 

Tony felt a metal hand on his hip and he moaned. “Fuck, Bucky…” 

“Shit,” Bucky hissed, his hair brushing the back of Tony’s shoulders as his hips jerked forward. Tony could feel the throbbing of Bucky’s cock echoing through his spine, his own giving a valiant twitch. For a time, none of them moved, tangled together on the bedspread. Bucky eventually pulled out, falling to the side of them in a heap and Tony followed suit, nuzzling up against Bucky’s side. Tony could feel Steve get out of bed and Bucky made a noise of complaint.

“Gettin’ something to clean us up,” Steve answered, voice slightly hoarse. “One sec.”

Steve returned to the bed with a few towels, two damp and the rest dry, and set to cleaning the drowsy pair despite the disgruntled retorts. Once they were all clean, he nudged Bucky and Tony beneath the covers, sliding in behind Tony and reaching across to lay his hand on Bucky’s bicep. The two were already well on their way to sleep, but Steve took a moment to watch them, smiling before he lay a kiss to two foreheads. He settled, face pressed against Tony’s hair, a grin on his lips.

He was one lucky fella. 


End file.
